


there's a storm you're starting now

by ahnakins



Series: the stars and the wars and greek mythology [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hades & Persephone au, Hades!Anakin, M/M, Persephone!Obi-Wan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnakins/pseuds/ahnakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan sees the boy every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a storm you're starting now

Obi-Wan sees the boy every day.

He doesn’t know much about him. He knows the boy has piercing icy blue eyes that watch his every move; that he could cleave the world in half but he won’t; that he has his own kingdom but keeps it a secret.

Obi-Wan also knows that the boy can’t stay.

They don’t talk much. Most days the boy doesn’t even come near Obi-Wan. Sometimes all he does is sit and let Obi-Wan weave flowers through his long hair. 

When they do talk, the boy tells him stories about his kingdom. He makes it sound like a dark, lonely place. He makes it sound beautiful.

The boy always leaves before Obi-Wan gets to ask his questions. Obi-Wan doesn’t even know the boy’s name.

It’s one of those rare cloudy days when the light is dim and the shadows aren’t so defined. The colours of the flowers aren’t so bright.

Obi-Wan doesn’t mind. This is the boy’s favourite kind of day.

Like he always does, the boy approaches Obi-Wan from the shadows. Obi-Wan stopped asking where he comes from months ago. He never gets an answer.

“You’re outside,” a hoarse voice says.

“I always go outside,” Obi-Wan replies.

That’s not a lie. Obi-Wan lives for the outside, the flowers and the sun and the leaves and the scents. But not on cloudy days.

The boy leaves the cover of the shadows, stepping into the dim light. Obi-Wan is startled, as always, by his icy blue eyes. 

“Not on days like this.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t reply. 

“Why did you come out today?” the boy presses.

“These days are your favourite days,” Obi-Wan says quietly. “I know you always come on these days.”

The boy freezes, going oddly tense and then relaxing again.

“You don’t mean that,” he says.

“I do,” Obi-Wan replies.

The boy sits down on the grass. Collapses, more like.

“Can you tell me your name?” Obi-Wan asks, a hint of desperation edging into his voice.

The boy looks up, his icy blue eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s softer cerulean ones.

He hesitates. “Anakin,” he answers.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan repeats, trying it out on his tongue. “It’s a beautiful name.”

Anakin gives a small smile, then looks down at the grass.

He leaves soon after.

Obi-Wan doesn’t follow.

* * *

 

Anakin returns the next day, and he talks again, to Obi-Wan’s surprise.

“What do you think about me?” he asks, as Obi-Wan weaves flowers through his hair.

Obi-Wan looks up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what do you think about me? Do you like me? Do you hate me?”

Obi-Wan frowns. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then what is it?” Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan hesitates. “I… I like you very much. And I hope you feel the same way.”

Anakin looks surprised for a moment, then rearranges his face into one of quiet relief.

“I do,” Anakin says finally.

Obi-Wan smiles as he threads a final flower around his head.

Anakin stays until dusk, but they don’t talk again.

* * *

 

Anakin keeps coming back, and now they talk every day. Obi-Wan isn’t surprised anymore when Anakin greets him, or when he sees dried flowers from yesterday still in his hair.

Five days later, Anakin comes with a gift.

A single, wilted rose, dark red like blood and brown at the edges.

“You like flowers,” Anakin explains.

Obi-Wan takes it, and together the two boys lie in the sun, the rose resting on Obi-Wan’s chest just above his heart.

* * *

 

The next day, Anakin looks nervous

Obi-Wan asks him what’s wrong, but Anakin just shakes his head and grips Obi-Wan’s hand tighter.

Then, just before it’s time for Anakin to leave, he asks, “Do you love me, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan is taken aback. “Yes,” he says, his voice weak. “Yes,” he repeats, and his voice rings loud and clear through the forest.

“Do you want to stay with me?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan doesn’t hesitate this time.

Anakin smiles, and he pulls Obi-Wan by the hand into the forest.

Any other time, Obi-Wan would be terrified. But he’s with Anakin now. Everything is okay.

* * *

 

It hits Obi-Wan as they descend.

He should have figured it out when he first saw Anakin’s black clothes, or when he learned that Anakin couldn’t stay with him.

Maybe the wilted rose was supposed to be a clue.

It doesn’t matter. Obi-Wan loves Anakin, Lord of the Underworld or not.

* * *

 

The Underworld is a dark place.

Obi-Wan can barely see in front of him, and he’s very glad that Anakin is holding his hand. There’s a low hum coming from the other side of the walls, like thousands of people talking quietly.

Anakin leads him into a throne room of sorts, and then he tells Obi-Wan to stay there while he goes to get something.

Obi-Wan swallows nervously, watching Anakin disappear into another room.

Anakin returns soon after, clutching a fruit in his hand.

“Do you want to stay with me?” he asks.

Obi-Wan thinks about that. Does he really want to commit to staying here, down where the dead reside and the walls never see sunlight?

He doesn’t think long.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan says.

Anakin holds out the pomegranate. “Then eat the seeds,” he says, and his face has lit up with joy.

Obi-Wan studies the fruit, the strange formation of the seeds. They’re a dark red, red like the rose Anakin gave him what feels like months ago. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t hesitate when he lifts it to his mouth and bites into it, the juice flowing down his chin. He looks up at Anakin, grinning wildly. He knows he must look demonic, the juice staining his teeth like blood and his eyes shining with what might look like mania to an outsider.

Anakin isn’t fazed. In fact, he pulls Obi-Wan close, pulls him into a kiss. Obi-Wan closes his eyes.

It tastes like pomegranate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I had lots of fun writing this! If you liked it, leave a kudo and maybe even a comment? Thanks!


End file.
